Secret Rogers
by rlebish
Summary: Lucia Rogers has lived her whole life in an orphanage never knowing who her parents were; and struggling with her powers. But when Tony Stark recruits her as an Avenger after saving citizens after an incident, will Steve and Lucia ever find out their related?
1. Intro

Hey everyone! So I've had this idea for a little bit and I think it's time to share!

Without further ado, let's get on to Secret Rogers!


	2. Chapter 1 (07-11 14:04:06)

Lucia's POV

Hmmm...what should I listen too? I was scrolling through the songs on my IPod until I settled on "Him and I". I plugged in my ear phones and stared out through the bus window. I was on my way back to the orphanage from a long day at school. I put my feet up on the empty seat beside me and started to drift off to sleep. Eh, I got another half an hour till I get home...might as well sleep.

BOOM!!!

What the hell?! I slowly opened my eyes and can hear distant voices. Once I was fully awake, I saw people in distress looking out the windows, screaming for help. I got up and crawled over to look out the window myself; the bus started to wobble.

Half of the bus was hanging off a bridge.

Holy shit!! What am I gonna do? Calm down, Lucia, breathe...After a few hesitant moments, I knew what I had to do. I put my hoodie over my head so no one could see who I am. "Ok everyone, stay calm. I need you all to trust me. Everyone, get to this side of the bus!" I pointed to the side of the bus that wasn't hanging. Everyone slowly started to walk over there. Once they were all safe, I made a force field to protect them in case the bus did fall. I kicked the exit door on the top and got out slowly, making sure the bus won't fall any further. Once I was fully out, I saw multiple police cars on the other side of the bridge trying to get to the bus, but they were failing. Where are the Avengers? I ignored the thought and flew under the bus and started to pull it back on top of the bridge. I've never carried something so heavy, so it was definitely a challenge. I finally got it back on the road and flew back inside the bus. " Are you all alright" I asked, being careful to still have my head down. All of them just stared at me in shock. "Thank you!" A women shouted. They all started to applaud and I only nodded before flying away. I just used my powers...in public! And I saved people! I got jittery at the thought. I flew all the way to an alleyway next to the orphanage and came through the front door. My best friend, Erica, came running toward me and gave me a tight hug. " Oh my god, Lucia, you're ok! I saw the news... did you save those people?" She whispered the last part; She was the only one who knew about my powers. I pulled out of the hug. " Yea,I did..." I said smirking. Erica looked at me in awe. She slung an arm around me and we walked up the stairs. She whispered in my ear: " Your parents would be proud." I smiled at the thought and headed towards my bedroom.

Tony Stark's POV

I was watching from my window the mysterious hero who saved the bus that was over the bridge. "Huh, FRIDAY did you see that?" " Yes I did, Sir" I turned around and headed towards the bar and poured myself some Tequila. " FRIDAY, get me all the information you can get on this new superhero." " Yes,sir" I sipped my drink and looked out my window once more; They might be good for this team.

A/N: Hope you liked it! I know it's short, but I'll make them longer as we go. Steve won't be introduced until chapter 3, so hold on! Don't forget to vote and comment, until next time️


	3. Chapter 2

**LUCIAS POV**

I woke up to the sound of Erica whisper-yelling my name. " Lucia! LUCIA! Wake up!" She kept shaking me until I finally gave in and opened my eyes. " What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone. " Someone's here for you!" I shot my eyes open and looked at her as if she was lying. _What? Someone's here.. for me?_ I shot up from my bed and got out; I put my arms on her shoulders. Wha...What are you talking about?" She looked up at me with biggest smile on her face. " _THE_ TONY FREAKIN STARK IS HERE TO GET YOU!!" I stood there in shock, trying to process every. _Holy. Fuckin.Shit._ I started to jump up and down along with Erica; I was so excited! After what felt like years of jumping and squealing, we finally composed ourselves. "Ok, pack up your things! Mrs Simon sent me up to get you in the first place." I immediately started to pack away the very few things I had. My head started to overflow with thoughts, but only one stook out: WHY was _he here?_ The thought stumbled in my mind for minutes while I kept packing, until I pushed the thought aside and convinced myself to _be happy._ I said my goodbyes to Erica, there was lots of crying and hugs, but after all she was my best friend the whole time I've been here. I promised I would visit her and with one last goodbye I headed downstairs.

 **TONY STARKS POV**

 _Jesus...will this hurry up! I got places to be._ I kept glaring upstairs and at my watch every minute to see if-Lucia,was it?- was coming down. The head of the orphanage,Mrs Simon,tried to make small talk but it obviously wasn't working. Finally, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. _Whoa, is it such a coincidence she looks like capsicle?_ I thought for a moment until I realized we gotta go. I saw how nervous and uncomfortable she was, so I tried to relax her. "Hey there, I'm Tony Stark; you must be Lucia." I held out my hand, but only getting a wave. She look kinda confused. "Alright, lets get going." I turned to say Bye to Mrs Simon as she did the same; then we walked out to the car, which Happy was driving.

 **LUCIAS POV**

"You can give your things to Happy, he'll put it in the trunk" Mr.Stark said as he went into the back seat, leaving the door open. I probably looked stupid just standing there and nodding my head continuesly until a man took my things to the trunk. Mr.Stark- _Should I call him Tony?Or dad?-_ Well, _Tony_ gestured a hand for me to come in the car, so I hesitantly walked over, got in, and closed the door behind me. Once Happy closed the trunk, he got to the front and started driving off.

There was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes, until Tony Stark spoke up. "So kid, I saw you out there the other day... with the bus." I froze in place, not making eye contact. _He Knows?!?! Take deep breaths, Lucia, in,out, in..._ after a minute, I finally looked up and saw him staring intently at me. I swallowed hard; I couldn't lie to him. "...You did" was all I managed to say. " Yea kid, and I think you did really well." _He...he thought I did well"_ At this point, my insides started to burn. "Listen, I picked you up because I think you got potential, kid. With the right training... you could become one of us.. the Avengers. What do you stay?" I stopped breathing and turned red. _He wanted me to be an Avenger?!?! AAAAAGH!!!_ After feeling like an eternity, I started to breath again. We got to THE tower and he got out and opened the door for me." So... what's it gonna be? You wanna be an Avenger?" He smirked and held out a hand. I knew my decision; I took his hand and got out. "Yes."


End file.
